A tool carrier device, in particular for an apparatus for processing flat blanks, for example cardboard articles, and such an apparatus are described below. The blanks produced in a preceding processing step, for example by punching from sheets of paper or cardboard, must be folded, adhesively bonded, etc., in further processing steps in order to produce certain articles such as brochures, presentation folders, etc. The apparatus described serves to carry out such processing steps.
To this end, the apparatus comprises a transport device for transporting the blanks along a forming path. The transport device may comprise, for example, a plurality of transport rollers which are rotatably mounted on both sides in a respective bearing stand and of which at least some can be driven. Furthermore, the apparatus may comprise interchangeable tools for guiding the blanks on the transport device and for carrying out the individual processing steps, the positions of which relative to the transport rollers of the transport device can be adjustable. Such tools may be, for example, hold-downs, folding shoulders, adhesive dispensers, air nozzles, sensors, etc., which fix the blanks against lateral slipping, fold the blanks, apply adhesive, blow in air, record certain measured values, etc.
Depending on the product to be made, different arrangements of various tools along the forming path are required. This means that, during each changeover in production, the type and sequence of the requisite tools has to be reconfigured. In this case, the quality of the products depends essentially on the accuracy of the positioning of the individual tools relative to the transport rollers of the transport device. The tool carrier device described permits accurate positioning of the tools.